Daddy's Little Girl Gone!
by Emily Woods-Forrest
Summary: What if Anakin never became evil, Padme never died, and Han met Leia at a younger age? See if Anakin can let his little girl grow up. See if Leia can find a way to let Han into her heart. Please, read and review! You will love it!
1. I dont want her to go THERE!

_**Hey everyone this is Emily Woods-Forrest (god I really want to change that name!) I have only written a few stories but I am now writing a Star Wars one (I love STAR WARS!). Ok so this is about Luke, Leia and Han's life if Anakin never became evil, Padme never died and they met when they were younger. Also, I made Han younger and I made some minor adjustments to fit the story. Thank you, please read and review and I hope you enjoy! Also, the chapter may be a bit short because I want to fit a lot in but again please review!**_

"Obi-Wan I don't know about this." Anakin said with a worried voice. He was scared to let his only daughter be trained out of the temple.

"Don't worry Anakin, I will have Luke and you have Leia." Anakin wasn't too worried about Luke because of how strong he was. But Leia was his little girl and he didn't want to see his little girl get hurt. He was SO worried when she broke her ankle 2 summers ago. Just Imagine this!

"Fine, but I trust you!"He said to Obi-Wan then turned to his kids who were sitting on the couch "Leia! Luke! Come here!" The twins were not exactly little they just turned twelve; it is just that Anakin was paranoid because they were his only children.

"So guys, as padawans you have to go on your first…" he stopped to look at Obi-Wan he couldn't quite say the word "…missions"

"Exactly, so we are going to Tatooine to find out some spy business ok?" Obi-Wan continued Anakin's saying. "But of course as you masters, Luke we will go to a certain part of Tatooine and Leia and Anakin will go to a different part, ok?"

"Got it!" The twins said at the exact same time, they had a tendency to do that a lot. Anakin nodded he felt a little better since he got it out of his system but he was still pretty nervous. Tatooine was full of smugglers, he would know of course. But he didn't want his daughter to be there. There were tons of boys her age that would be looking for a date and he did NOT want his daughter tied into that.

"When are we leaving?" Leia said interrupting Anakin's thoughts.

"Um… right now… that's why I had you guys pack your bags.

"Oh right!" Luke said then he turned to Leia and smiled as if they were talking to each other through mind or something crazy like that!

"OK so ready?" Obi-Wan asked Leia and Luke nodded 'yes' and Anakin nodded 'no'. Obi-Wan frowned and then smiled again.

"Great let's go!" Obi-Wan said, as they started walking to the ships. Leia went forward, Anakin remembered when she was younger and they would go visit Padme's family on Naboo. She would always hold his hand on their way to the ship that never happened now because she was older.

They boarded the ship an Anakin turned to Leia "Are you sure you want to go?"

Leia frowned then said "Yes, I am absolutely positive! Dad this will be fun!" Anakin faked laughed nervously he hated where they were going and he hated the fact that his daughter was so beautiful any boy would love her.

And I mean every boy!

_**So? What did you think? This was only one chapter but it will get better. Looks like Anakin is pretty overprotected. And of course when I said everybody guess who I meant? Han! Ok so I promise next chapter will have Han in it! Also, if you have any ideas for any future chapters, please help. I cant risk writers block! See you and please please and please review!**_


	2. You stay here, got it!

_**Ok so apparently I am a good writer! I got lots of good reviews! You guys wanted more so I am giving you more. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Here goes nothing!**_

"That's the wrong way!" Anakin said trying to correct is daughter. He honestly didn't know why she let her fly there. I guess it was because she kept begging with that cute puppy dog face and his heart melted when his little girl did that.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing!" Leia replied rolling her eyes.

"No, no, I am sure that is the wrong way!"

"No its not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to go the wrong way?" She said sarcastically, trying to get her dad to stop bugging her and just let her fly!

"No, of course not!" That's what he said but inside he was thinking '_yes please go the wrong way and take me out of this misery!'_

"Good! Now let me fly, we are almost there!" Leia said relived. Anakin however still hated this. For one thing he was scared about her daughter flying. She wasn't the safest and best driver ever. Also, he didn't want to let his little girl go. That is all he thought about the whole time there.

They landed and all they saw was dust! Nothing but dust and sand. Anakin got out to help Leia get out but she just hoped out on her own_. 'Urg I hate when she does that!'_ Anakin thought to himself a little upset. Leia took a deep breath but started choking on the sand she breathed in.

"Ok, I didn't expect that!" She said after she stopped coughing. Luke laughed and then Leia punched him right in the arm!

"Gosh, Leia, don't do that"

"You're such a baby!"

"Says the girl who is shorter than me!" Leia just gave him a look, an evil look! Luke continued "Ok, I am going to shut up now!" Anakin laughed at how cute his kids were!

"OK so, how is this going to work, who is going with who?" Leia said after she was done punching Luke.

"I think, Leia, your going with Anakin and…" Obi-Wan said but was cut short by Leia.

"No, no, I am not going with him." Leia said trying to get out of going with her father.

"Yes you are!" Anakin said, he wasn't going to leave his daughter just in case Obi-Wan let her go somewhere by herself.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not!"

"Yes, Leia, you are" Obi-Wan interrupted there fight. "You guys are acting like 5-year olds!"

"Yea, Leia, Usually we are the ones doing that! Not you and dad!" Luke said trying to make a point! Again Leia made that look, the look that scared Luke. "Again I am going to shut up!"

"Leia, you're going with me, or do you just not want to go at all?" Anakin said. Usually he was 'fun dad' until he was strict. Leia frowned, rolled her eyes and said "Fine!"

They continued on and walked through the sand until they reached a town. Leia look disgusted at all the bars and sand everywhere. Anakin was suspicious about someone, who had walked into a bar. He looked dangerous and didn't want to take Leia with him. But at the same time he didn't want to leave her. 'What do I do?' he thought. Where they were looked pretty safe, under a canopy where no one could see them. He turned to Leia who had been following her. "I am leaving you right here while I check something out. You wait right here got?"

"Yes" Leia said as she nodded.

"Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Got it?"

"Yes! I got it now go!"

Anakin smiled and turned the corner he came back around and said "Stay right here! Don't move" Leia frowned and said "Leave!" Anakin left. It was boring on Tatooine. There was nothing to do! She sat there fiddling with her boot. When there was a shadow over her, she looked up slowly. When she did she found a tall boy, with dark hair and brown eyes. She thought he was pretty cute.

"Hey there beautiful!" The boy had said. Her eyes widened. Did he just actually say that to a Jedi in training and the daughter of one of the most powerful Jedis' in the galaxy!

"Hi there…" She paused because she didn't know his name.

"Han… Han Solo! Nice to meet you…" He did the same thing she did but he said it with a smirk as if he was trying to pick up a date.

"Leia, Leia Skywalker." Han stopped. Then said "Wait! You're a Skywalker?" Leia nodded. She smiled and got up to walk away.

"Wait, I wasn't done talking to you!" Han said then he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want, Han?" Leia asked annoyed

"Nothing I just want to know some things about you! Like, how old are you?"

"12."

"I'm 13"

"Good to know!"

"So, Leia, what are you doing here?"

"I am on a mission and my father told me to stay here!"

"Oh, I live here, grew up here, learned here!"

"I am surprised you even know something, let alone learned something!"Leia said then she smiled sarcastically, then Han frowned.

"Right."

They talked for a little longer and finally Anakin came back but when he saw Han he looked form a distance. He knew he never should have left her alone. Leia actually felt kind of bad about being mean to him, she actually liked him, he was really cute. Han felt the same way, he thought she was beautiful and that's why he came and talked to her. Anakin defiantly saw chemistry and that is what he was afraid of.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Han said.

"I don't know" Leia replied

"Oh well, if you are ever around here again, here is number." He handed her a slip of paper. "See you soon?" He was hoping to here a yes.

"Maybe, I don't know. And thanks."

Han smiled and left, Leia was staring dreamily. It was a typical crush for a tween. Anakin walked forward pretending he didn't see anything. He could tell she really liked that boy. He didn't want to ruin it for her.

"OK, so that was nothing!" Anakin said interrupting her daydream.

"Oh, ok! SO where too next?"

"We should meet up with Obi-Wan and your brother."

"OK." They started walking toward the ship and she clenched the piece of paper in her hand. '_I hope I_ _see him again!'_ She thought to herself.

_**OK so I hope you liked it, this was a funny chapter! It is long though! I just poured ideas on to a paper! Again if you can please help me with future Ideas. Please do and also please read and review! I would appreciate it! Thank you so much.**_


	3. Hey Han up hear! No!

_**This chapter is very cool. Just read and you will love it, trust me!**_

Luke and Leia are sitting at a table while Anakin and Obi-Wan are doing business on the ground level. Luke and Leia are on the top level eating.

"So who was that boy you were talking too?" Luke asked his sister.

"What do you mean?" Leia was shocked she didn't know he saw her.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I saw you guys!'

"No, Luke, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did, now just tell me!"

"Fine, his name his Han. He just saw me and said 'hi'!"

"It looked like much more then 'hi'" Luke laughed. Leia was speechless. "Isn't that him over there?"

Leia's eyes widened, she turned around then looked down to see Han walking through the door. She came back to sit at the stable way from the rail. She was trying to look unnoticeable. Luke smiled; he knew what she was trying to do. Then Leia knew what Luke was going to do.

"Luke, don't" She mouthed to him, trying to be silent.

"Hey Han, up here!" Luke yelled. It was moments like these when she wished she was an only child. Han suddenly looked up, to see Leia looking over the rail. He heart sort of sank when he saw Luke. He didn't know it was her brother. Han ran up the stairs, to see her. He smiled as he approached.

"Hey, Leia good to see you again." Han said, then it made Leia laugh a little.

"Who is this?" He said, he was talking about Luke.

Leia replied "This is my brother, Luke"

"Oh cool, can I with you guys?"

Leia was tempted to say 'no' she was nervous but Luke went ahead "Sure, of course". Another reason Leia wished she was and only child. Han pulled a chair from ehind him and sat at the table.

"Well… um… Leia, I will be downstairs. Give you two some timje to talk!" Luke said. He left and there was an acward silence.

"So… whats up?" Leia said breaking the sclience.

"Nothing, just working on my ship."

"Oh, cool"

"Yea, I guess." He said then continued "So… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I have meaning to ask you this."

"What is it?"

"Well… I have been meaning to ask if maybe you would like to…"

_**HA-HA left you hanging, I will give you the answer and question as soon as I get a chance. I hope you liked it. Please read and review and give me some ideas please! I really need some ideas! I am welcome to all no matter how silly they may be! Thank you!**_


End file.
